Lost In Twilight
by Supernova Blade
Summary: A young teen is living in Twilight town with his four best friends. His life is absolutely normal, and that's how he likes it. But he's not exactly normal. Strange things start to happen around town and only him and one other person can notice them. What will become of them? Sequel to Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning.
1. The First Day

"This is the day! I'm getting a Pokémon!" Red stepped outside and looked up at the blue sky. A flock of Pidgey flew overhead. The tiny bird Pokémon were common here.

Red had lived in the relatively small Pallet Town his entire life. A large part of the town was rural farmland. He lived with his mom in a small house. Red dreamed of leaving to go on a journey with a Pokémon.

Almost everyone went on a journey when they got a Pokémon. Some people became a Pokémon breeder, others Researchers, some even became Coordinators, although Contests weren't very poular in Kanto. Red planned to become a Pokémon trainer, the most popular choice. All he needed was a Pokémon partner.

And today was that day. Today, he would get a chance to travel the country with a Pokémon! Every year, the local expert on Pokémon, Professor Oak, gave a few hopeful kids a Pokémon to start their journey with. The only requirement was being 11 or older. Finally, Red was old enough!

Red started out at a run, wanting to be the first at Oak's lab. It would take a while to get there, but he didn't mind. He set out early so there was no way he'd be late! While he ran, something caught his attention. A flash of blue light near the lab… "Ow!"

Red fell to the ground, having run into something at top speed. He rubbed his head and looked at whatever he ran into.

Another boy sat on the ground across from him, mimicking the state Red was in. His brown hair was wildly spiked and he carried an air of arrogance. Red would know him anywhere. "Hey, watch where you're going, Loser!" He said, standing up. Blue.

"You didn't see me either!" Red countered, standing up. He picked his prized hat up off the ground and dusted it off.

"You're heading for Gramps' lab, aren't you?" Blue noticed. "Well don't even bother! Like he would ever give you a Pokémon!"

Red clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch this jerk in the face. "You'll see, Blue! I'll be a better trainer than you'll ever be!"

"Yeah, right! Smell ya later, Red." With that, Blue sauntered off. Red stood there fuming. He hated Blue. He thought he was better everyone in town because his grandfather was Professor Oak. Yeah, right! He was just the biggest jerk in town.

Red thought back to the strange light he saw. He wondered what could have caused it. A Pokémon? Well, it was near Oak's lab. Maybe he would know! Red raced toward the lab with new vigor.

*•*••*•*

Dustin opened his eyes, but instead of the usual darkness of his room, he saw the bright light of the sun. Did his mom open the curtains again? He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his room! He was outside! Specifically, in a large field. A large building wasn't far away.

He looked down. Instead of his pajamas, he now wore an entirely different outfit! He had on a mostly red jacket with black lines on the sleeves and up the length of the entire jacket. His pants were also red with black pockets. Where did this come from?

Where am I? Dustin thought to himself. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep last night. How did he get here? Maybe this was a dream!

He pinched his arm as hard as he could, but cried out in pain. That really hurt! Wait, that hurt… This wasn't a dream after all. Dustin sighed. If this wasn't a dream, he might as well find someone who could tell him where he was. He started to run toward the building.

* * *

Before long, Dustin was climbing up the steps to the building. It was very large and had many windows. They were too high to see into though. It was built on a hill.

Dustin reached the door and walked inside. Many bookshelves lined the walls and various machines filled the room. He didn't recognize any of them. Was this some kind of scientist's lab?

He walked up to one of the stranger machines. It looked vaguely familiar. It was a large, glass chamber with a keypad attached to the front. What was this thing for?

Tearing his attention away from the machine, he opened another door and went in. Once again, no one was inside. But one thing caught his attention.

There were long shelves lining the room. They were all filled with metal balls colored red on top, and white on the bottom. He'd seen those before! They were Pokéballs!

But, how were these here? They only existed in the fictional universe of Pokémon. He pinched himself again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. No use. This was real.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Someone shouted. Dustin turned around quickly but tripped and fell backward. He cried out as he slammed into one of the shelves. The shelf wobbled for a bit as multiple Pokéballs fell off.

The ones that fell opened up as soon as they hit the ground. A white light emerged from each and materialized into a different creature. Before Dustin could get a good look at them, they all scurried out the door.

The person who had startled Dustin shouted after them. "Hey, wait! Come back!" When none of them listened, he turned to Dustin. "Look what you've done now!"

Dustin rubbed his head. "Hey you're the one who startled me!" He stood up and noted the other guys appearance. He looked about Dustin's age, 11. He had brown hair mostly hidden under his red and white cap. His eyes were light brown.

He wore a black shirt under a red jacket with a white collar and stripe down the middle. His pants were light blue and his shoes were black with red highlights. Dustin thought for a moment. If those were Pokéballs, and this was the Pokémon universe, then he must be…

"You're Red, aren't you?" He suddenly said.

Red looked shocked. "Yeah, but how did you know my name? I've never met you before." Dustin paused. He probably didn't know he was a video game character where Dustin came from. It might be better not to mention it.

"Oh, I've just heard of you from some kid I met," he lied.

Red looked suspicious, but he turned his attention back to the empty Pokéballs. "Whatever. But we need to get those Pokémon back! Professor Oak will kill us if he finds out what happened!"

Dustin picked up a few Pokéballs and pressed the button on the front, shrinking them down to the size of a marble. He'd always wanted to try that.

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

Dustin and Red decided to split up and search the lab. None of the Pokémon could have gotten outside, seeing as they couldn't open the doors. That meant they were all hiding somewhere around here.

Dustin had the Pokéballs for Pidgey, Caterpie, and Squirtle. He was familiar with all of these considering he had been playing Pokémon games since he was five.

Dustin suddenly heard a shrill squawk from a nearby room. Was it one of the Pokémon? He ran into the room and firmly closed the door behind him. It wasn't getting out this time!

Dustin began to search the room, but he didn't find anything. Not a Pokémon in sight. But he could have sworn he heard one.

There was suddenly another shrill cry. But it was above him! Dustin looked up to see a small, brown, bird up on a bookshelf. It was a Pidgey! Luckily, it was one of the Pokémon he was searching for!

Dustin grabbed a Pokéball and enlarged it. "Alright, Pidgey! Return!" He pointed the ball toward the bird, but nothing happened! Was it the wrong Pokéball?

He scrambled for another Pokéball, but the Pidgey suddenly flew straight at him. Dustin dove to the ground, narrowly dodging the attack. At last, he enlarged another Pokéball and pointed it at the small bird. Luckily, this was the right one.

A thin beam of red light shot out of the capsule and struck the Pokémon in the chest. It was enveloped in a similar light that then rushed back into the ball.

Dustin shrunk the Pokéball and put it in a separate pocket from the others. He rushed back to the hallway. One down, two to go!


	2. Day 2

**Twilit: Finally, Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long. **

**Zaxke: Don't take so long next time.**

**Twilit: -_-' Just do the disclaimer…**

**Zaxke: Twilit here doesn't actually own any franchises. Especially not Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Well, at least we know he's alive,"

Standing there are a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing a black shirt , black shorts, and red sneakers. There is another boy next to him. This guy's wearing a black sweatshirt, black pants, black shoes, everything black. Surprisingly, his hair is brown and his eyes are green.

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Matt."

"And I'm Yen."

"I'm Kaze."

* * *

Kaze, Riku, and Sora stand together on a small, stormy island."What about Kairi?"

"She's coming with us! Once we go through, we may never be able to come back, we might never see our parents again. There's no turning back, but this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Suddenly, darkness begins to surround the three. Soon, all three of them disappear into the shadows.

* * *

The Keyblade? What... What's a Keyblade?

* * *

Once again, I wake up with a start. Another one of those dreams. Like before, they were all about Kaze, and his friends. But what does he have to do with me? I've never met him before, he lives on some island! But he visited so many other places as far as I can tell. Why am I having these dreams?

My thoughts go back to yesterday. I dreamed about a weapon similar to what I used then. A Keyblade, huh? That Kaze kid had one, is that why we're related?

I hop out of bed and put on my clothes. I'll figure this out later, the others are waiting for me. I rush outside, heading for the hideout. But I can't stop thinking about the dreams. They have to mean something, right?

I suddenly see a flash of black, and then I'm on the ground. I think I crashed into someone. "Oh, sorry about... Huh?" No one is there! But I know I didn't crash into a wall, and I even saw a black cloak... Something small hits me in the head, shaking me from my thoughts. I pick it up, seeing it was a stick. Who threw that?

"Sorry, Zaxke, didn't see you there," Roxas says. He walks up to me and helps me up. "But I don't think a twig like that could knock you down."

I glare at him. "Of course the stick didn't knock me over! I ran into someone. How weak do you think I am?"

"Whoa, I didn't mean it like that!" He apologized. "Come on, the others are waiting inside." For the first time, I notice that we're near the Secret Place. Wow, I was really lost in thought. Already over what had happened, I follow Roxas inside.

The others are already in eating light-blue Popsicles, Hayner waiting rather impatiently. "Where have you guys been?" He asks, obviously irked.

"Much longer and your ice cream would have melted!" Olette says, handing us each a light-blue Popsicle. It's called Sea-Salt IceCream. It tastes salty, but sweet at the same time. Either way, it tastes amazing!

Roxas and I sit down and start to eat.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence suddenly says. What?

Olette answers him first, seemingly not fazed by the randomness of the question. "I sure hope so."

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Hayner asks.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever." Hayner says. "But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"

Pence laughs. "Get that off a fortune cookie?" The rest of us laugh for a moment while Hayner seems annoyed. Of course that only made it funnier.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" He says angrily. He stops for a moment, apparently realizing something. "Man, today's turning out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette suggests.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?" He stands up. "We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!"

He is met with total silence. "What? Aw, come on!"

I sigh. "I think you're forgetting something."

"We're flat broke," Roxas continues.

"I think you guys forgot I'm smart!" Hayner has an idea? Might as well see how this turns out. "Come on!" He runs outside, signaling us to follow. We all run after, slightly behind.

We catch up at Market Street where Hayner is reading a poster for The Struggle Tournament in two days. It's held every year near the end of Summer Vacation. I don't usually enter, but Roxas and Hayner enter every year.

Haynes turns to Roxas. "Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on!" Roxas replies.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence assures.

"Go get 'em!" Olette cheers.

"You'll do great!" I say. Roxas and Hayner do our handshake to prove its a promise. Well, not really a handshake. Only arms are involved.

"It's a promise! Now, let's get down to business." Finally. "One ticket to the  
Beach is 900 munny. How much for five of us?"

"4500 munny," Olette says after a moment.

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?"

"1500 munny. A total of 6000 munny."

"To spend on what?" I ask.

"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?"

Roxas interjects. "Well, there's always watermelon."

"Too pricey." Hayner says. "They're, like, 2,000 munny apiece."

"Pretzels it is."

"So, where were we?"

"We need 6,000 munny altogether." Olette says after thinking about it. "But all we have is..."

"I've got 1,000." Pence says

Olette counts her munny. "...850."

After digging through my pockets, I say, "500"

Roxas looks a little embarrassed. "350. Sorry."

"That's 2,700 munny!" Hayner exclaims. "We need another 3,300. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'till the train leaves to earn 660 munny each!"

Of course he doesn't have any cash...

In a few hours, we all meet at the clock tower. The jobs I took today were pretty weird. Especially the bee exterminating one. I have no idea how that worked out.

"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asks.

"What do you think?" I question. He gives me an annoyed look.

"What've we got?" Pence inquires.

"Let's see..." After pooling together our cash, Olette counts up the total. I have to say, though. Roxas and I seemed to gather a lot more than the others. Weird.

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." Olette holds out her handmade munny pouch. "Tada! 6500 munny!"

"Sweet!" Hayner exclaims. She hands the bag to Roxas.

"Let's get tickets!" Olette and Once run ahead to the station. I almost follow, but Hayner stops me for a sec with what he says.

"We can't be together forever... So we'd better make the time we do have  
Something to remember." What?

Roxas is just as confused as I am. "Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Hayner jokingly punches Roxas in the stomach and joins the other two.

I'm still bewildered by what our friend had just said. "Is it just me, or did Hayner say something intelligent?"

"I don't know..." Deciding to forget about it, I start to head off toward the station. Suddenly, I hear Roxas cry out.

"Whoa!" I turn back around. Roxas is now on the ground. Did he trip? I notice a small stick suddenly hit the ground. All of a sudden, something grabs my arm. Someone in a black cloak… like this morning! He grabs Roxas arm and lifts him up as well. I can now see that he's much taller than Roxas and I.

"Can you feel them?"

He lets go of our arms. What was that all about?

"Roxas! Zaxke! Three minutes!" Hayner shouts. Oh right, the train.

"Okay!"

"Be right there!" We turn back around to look at the hooded figure, but no one is there anymore. What in the world? Why is all this weird stuff happening.

"Guys, hurry up!" We run over  
To the station where Hayner is already buying the tickets.

"Five students!"

"Roxas, the money!" Pence says.

"Wait-" Roxas starts to check his pockets, searching for the money pouch. For some reason, it doesn't look like he's going to find it.

"No!" He doesn't have it? Wait a minute... At the same time, we look out toward the Plaza. The guy in the black cloak…

"He took it!" We shout at the same time. That jerk! We worked hard for that munny!

We start to run outside, but Olette stops us. "Where are you going?"

"Remember when I fell?" Roxas explains. "I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

Hayner looks just as confused as Olette. "Guy?"

"He couldn't have gotten too far..." I say.

"What are you talking about?" Hayner asks. "There was no guy."

The train station bell rings loudly.

What are they talking about. They didn't see him? "Huh? But he... There wasn't... Really?"

The train whistle suddenly blows. Oh man, we missed the train! But still...

Pence groans. "Oh boy..."

"There wasn't anyone...there?" Roxas repeats. I'm just as lost as he is. I know I saw someone grab us! Right?

* * *

About half an hour later, we're at the top of the clock tower, eating Sea-Salt ice-cream. The sunset looks even more beautiful up here. I can see the train we were going to take in the distance.

It's our favorite place to hang out at the end of the day. Being so high up feels awesome. But today, I can't really enjoy it. I'm still stuck on the munny incident. I couldn't have just hallucinated it, right?

"It's melting." Olette warns. She shakes me from my thoughts. Oh right, the ice cream.

"Sorry." Roxas says again. Well, no hallucination could take our munny! That much, I know!

"Cheer up already!" Hayner says.

"That was definitely weird, though," I murmur.

"Strange," Olette agrees

"You said it."

I think back to what the hooded person had said. "Can you feel them?"

* * *

_Restoration at 28%._

The hooded figure stood in the corner, juggling the munny pouch he had indeed stolen hours before. DiZ glared at the computer screen in front of him. This was going too slowly. "Naminé, hurry,"

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?"

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point."

The man stopped bouncing the pouch in his hand and held it out. "And this?"

"We can always buy some Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Diz laughed at his own joke, but quickly regained seriousness. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."

* * *

**Twilit: So, maybe there wasn't any real action there, but day three should be great!**

**Zaxke: What are you going to do to me?**

**Twilit: Hehe.**


	3. The third day

**Twilit: Another glorious chapter is here! *fireworks and confetti***

**Zaxke: Glorious? Stop kidding yourself. This is mediocre at best.**

**Twilit: Oh don't be so grumpy! Wear a party hat and do the disclaimer!**

**Zaxke: -.- Twilit Eclipse does not claim ownership over Kingdom Hearts or any related franchises. Just the characters he creates. **

* * *

**Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach. And don't sweat about the munny! - Hayner**

I reread the note and start to leave the hangout. I wonder if Roxas already saw this note. That last part was obviously meant for him. I still can't get over what happened, though. That was way too weird. Did I just imagine that guy? But Roxas saw him too. Not to mention the munny was gone afterwards.

Lost in my thoughts, I wander over to Station Heights. Due to being completely unaware of my surroundings, I bump into someone just like yesterday. Luckily, it wasn't that hooded guy. Just Pence. Olette is with him.

"Sorry about that, Pence," I mutter. He simply waves it off. Pence is really relaxed like that. Nothing ever gets him mad. I can't really say the same for me.

"Ah, no big deal," he answers. "So, where are you heading? Olette's making me go shopping with her."

"Hey!" Olette interjected before I could say anything. "I'm not making you go shopping! You wanted to come." I stifled a laugh as Pence's face turned bright red. Him? Want to go shopping? Olette has got to be kidding!

"D-don't tell him that!" He shouted, visibly embarrassed.

"Anyway," I start to say. "I'm going to the Tram Station to meet Hayner. I figured you guys were going too. Didn't you see the note?"

"Oh, we haven't gone to the Place yet," Olette answers. "But thanks for teling us."

"We-" Pence suddenly stops talking mid-sentence. He looks like he just froze. Like a video game glitch ing or something.

I wave a hand in his face. No response "Hey! Are you okay?" Now I'm worried. What happened to him? "Olette! Do you have any idea what happened to him?" She doesn't say anything either.

I turn my gaze to her to see she is frozen too! "Guys?"

"Hello, Zaxke." Who said that? I turn around and see a girl around my age. She is wearing a plain white dress and blue sandals. Her hair is long and blong while her eyes are blue.

"Wh-who are you?" And how did she just appear out of nowhere? I _was_ distracted, but not enough to not notice a girl come up behind me. I try to say something else, but she holds up a hand to stop me from talking.

"I wanted to meet you at least once."

"What? Why would you want to meet me?"

"Well, you and Roxas, anyway. But I saw him already." With that cryptic comment, she starts to walk away. The world shifts again, making my vision waver.

"We'll see you later, okay Zaxke?" Pence finishes. They act like nothing just happened! How do you not notice something like that? Even if they were frozen, these two had to notice something!

Looking in the direction the girl went, I decide that she must know something. "Ill catch up with you later!" I shout as I start to run off.

Olette calls after me. "Wait! Where are you going?" However, I ignore her. I want answers, and I know that girl has them.

I run through town, only catching glimpses of her as she walks into the next part of town. For walking, she's pretty darn fast. Unnaturally so, even.

Finally, I see her go through the large hole leading to the woods. Why would she go there? The only thing there is the Haunted Mansion. But no one's been there in years, since before I was born.

No one in town likes to go there, but if that girl did, I'll follow. I start through the hole, but all of a sudden, something crashes into me. We both go down, me running my head. I open my eyes and see Roxas sitting in front of me. However, he quickly recovers and jumps to his feet.

"Sorry, gotta go!" He says quickly before running off. I stand up. "What was that all abou-" suddenly, I see what he was running from. Three streaks of white, zipping through the trees. The monsters from the other day!

No matter. I can just use that Keyblade thing again! I clench my fist, willing for the same feeling to come and for the Keyblade to appear. But to my dismay, nothing happens! "Crap!" I start running, realizing I can't possibly fight them.

I run until I reach the sandlot, out of breath. Unfortunately, the creatures decided to follow. Roxas is there, along with Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. (I have no idea where Vivi is.) All of them look ready to fight the monsters behind me. Roxas must have told them something. Despite knowing they don't work against these monsters, Roxas and I each grab a struggle bat from the ground.

As the creatures begin their attack, I look back to see how Seifer's gang is doing. To my utter disbelief, they're frozen! The monsters dance around them, but they just stand there motionless. Just like Olette and Pence!

I worriedly look to Roxas, but luckily, he is just fine. But that does raise a serious question. Why are we unaffected?

A monster dives at me, reminding me I need to focus if I'm going to survive this. I take a swipe at it, but, like before, the bat goes right through it. Like I hit nothing at all. Because I basically missed, I lost my balance, allowing it to attack. The creature's flailing arm smacks me in the back, making me drop my bat. It skitters a few feet away, but I can't reach it.

Roxas is in a similar situation. The monsters surround him and neither of us are able to do anything about it. All of a sudden, a voice rings out. "Use the Keyblade!" We both look up. Above us is the girl, looking down from a balcony.

Just as randomly, the monsters jump at Roxas, who holds out his hands in a feeble attempt to block. "Roxas!" I find myself shout.

Then, they were just… gone. The monsters, Roxas, all of them who attacked him. What happened to them? Where did they go?

"Zaxke! Focus!" The girl shouts. Damn. I forgot the other ones were still here. "Take this!" She lets a piece of paper fall from her hand, somehow floating directly into my hand.

I look at it quickly. It's a crude drawing. It looks like a group of people, looking at a sunset. They all look like they're wearing black cloaks. One is taller than the others. I can only see wild, red hair. The second is blond with spiky hair. The third has long, black hair, the same as the cloak. Finally, a girl with short black hair.

I don't know why, but this drawing stirs a weird feeling inside of me. Almost like sadness, but suppressed somehow. I feel like I know these four.

I turn my attention back to the Dusks, letting the paper fall to the ground. Acting through pure instinct, I hold out my hand, feeling power run through it. With a wave of my hand, darkness swirls around it, soon materializing into a Keyblade. The same from last time.

I swing around to the back of the nearest Dusk, quickly slashing through its twisted up body. When it starts to recover, I stab it through the symbol on it's head, vaporizing it instantly.

I move into the other two, destroying them both it less than a minute. As soon as I'm done, the Keyblade vanishes once more. I fall to my knees, suddenly exhausted.

How did I know what those things were called? What was with that picture? And what did that girl have to do with all of it?

All of these questions run through my head as my eyes close and I fall over. The last thing I saw was the girl walking toward me.

*•*•*•

"-ke! Wake up." Huh? Who's there?

I open my eyes, seeing a blurry, blond, blob looking down at me. I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I can now see that it was Roxas talking to me. I groan.

"Where are we?" In looking around, I noticed we were in a pure white room. A short flight of stairs was in front of us. For some reason, the girl was sitting at the top.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've gathered you here today," she says. "There has been... a murder!" What? She giggles. "I'm just kidding. I've always wanted to say that." I'm starting to think this girl really is crazy.

I stand up. "Okay, then why did you really bring us here? And speaking of that, where are we?" She sighs.

"Everyone always goes for that question first..." She seems really annoyed about that. "Anyway, introductions first. I forgot to mention this before, but my name is Namine. And there's something you two should know. You see-" All of a sudden, darkness starts to swirl next to her. It quickly builds up, turning into a oval shape. I soon realize it's a portal of some sort when a hooded figure steps out. I instantly recognize him.

_Can you feel them?_

"Hey!" Roxas shouts. "You're the guy who stole our munny yesterday!" He pays him no heed. He acts like he didn't even hear the question.

"It's better that you don't say anything," the hooded man says. He creates another portal behind us. He starts to walk down the stairs.

"But they have to know!" She shouts. The man draws closer, grabbing an arm of mine and Roxas. We both stand motionless. Whether it was fear or shock, I'll never know. "You two need to escape! Or else-" She is cut off as the man chucks us into the darkness with surprising force.

As my vision goes dark, one thought goes through my mind. _Or else, what?_ The thought echoes through my head as I sink into darkness.

* * *

**Zaxke: Did you just make me… worry about others?**

**Twilit: Don't pretend you're all hate and badassity.**

**Zaxke: That's not even a word. I am surrounded by idiots.**


End file.
